warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Standard Platoon
Platoons are the maneuver elements used to fight battles in War Commander, whether the battle be a Rogue Faction Base (A Non-Player Character depicted by yellow highlighting on the World Map), or human player (depicted by red highlighting on the World Map). Platoons can consist of human ground fighters (i.e., Riflemen, Heavy Gunners, Motar Team, Flamethrowers, Suicide Bombers, Snipers, and the Hercules and or Valkerie) in the Barracks, and/or vehicular units (i.e., Jackrabbits, Rocket Buggy, Humvees, Rhinos, Razorbacks, Paladins, Challengers, and Mega Tanks) found in the War Factory. NOTE : Aircraft Units can not be added to a platoon. Creating & Managing A Platoon * Create Platoon ''- Platoons can be Created, Managed (altered or repaired) or Disbanded while in your base by clicking on the blue "Platoons" button in the bottom right corner of the screen or by right-clicking on the Storage Building then selecting "Open". This brings up the Main Platoon Panel. *Platoon Capacity -''' Each Platoon has a limited Capacity. Every Unit added to the platoon uses up an amount of space of this capacity. Any unit may be added to a platoon that is available in storage. A platoon's Capacity may be increased by upgrading the Storage Building. *''Platoon Units - '' Units in a Platoon may be placed in up to four different '''''Squads. This is useful for deploying only part of a platoon or combining Squads from multiple platoons during a attack. To do this all the squads you wish to use at once must equal no more than one full platoon capacity. *''Platoon Location - ''Platoons in the Main Platoon Panel are outlined in 4 colors to represent where it is : **Green - A platoon that is located in the base. **Blue - A platoon deployed on the map. **Gold - A platoon remotely located in a Resource Deposit. **Red - In Active Battle or Destroyed Platoon. *''Platoon Repairs - ''Repairs to Platoons are done from the Main Platoon Panel. Only one Platoon may be repaired at a time. The player must manually start repairs on * each platoon after the previous one is completed. *''Repairs Failed - ''You did not have enough resources to start repairs on a damaged platoon. Collect resources, the repair it in the Platoon menu. *''Repair Instantly? - ''You don't have enough resources to repair the platoon. Use Gold and fully repair it instantly? Deploying A Platoon * From Within Your Base - '' A platoon may be deployed to the map from a Single Platoon Panel. *From the Map '''- If outside your base, Platoons may be called to a specific map location by Left-Clicking on a map Hexagon and then selecting "Call Platoon." *d the map at one time. This is determined by the level of the Storage Building. Platoons on the Map *'''''Controlling Platoons - A Platoon may be Moved, Viewed or Recalled to Base while on the map by Left-Clicking it then selecting the appropriate Menu Item. *''Moving Platoons - ''A platoon may be moved by- **Left clicking platoon, selecting the four point icon then dragging to destination. **Clicking on the destination, selecting the Call Platoon option then selecting the platoon you wish to move. **Note: A platoon is only as fast as the slowest unit it is made of. *''Finding Platoons - ''There are several ways to locate a deployed platoon on the map. **From Inside Base - By opening the Main Platoon Panel then a Single Platoon Panel of the deployed platoon and clicking the "Find" button. This panel also gives the map coordinates where it is located. **From the Map - Located in the upper left part of the map screen is a Deployed Platoon button which when click on will take you to each platoon in succession or when double clicked display a drop down menu to select the specific platoon you want to find. *''Platoons Speed - ''The speed of a platoon is shown at the bottom of Single Platoon Panel. For mixed Platoons the Speed for the whole platoon is that of the slowest unit in its '' ''makeup. *''No Units In Range - ''You don't have any platoons close enough to scout or attack the base. First move a platoon next to this location, then attack it. *''Platoon Invalid - ''You will received "Invalid Platoon" error message when your trying to deploy your platoon and in the same time where there is a platoon may blocked '' ''your deploy hex. *''Cannot Scout - ''You cannot scout this platoon at this time. Try again later. Platoon Makeup *''Identify Platoon Makeup -'' Platoons are represented by 7 different Icons while on the map. These give you and other players a rough idea of the platoon's Unit makeup in both Number and Type. See below for Unit Key: 'Known Issues' Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit or Feature. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : * Resolved Bugs : *Platoon repairs cancelling when game is closed. *Some players were unable to deploy platoons on the map Forum Discussion Links : * Additional Facts *Platoons will travel twice as fast across the World Map every weekend, Commander! This is the perfect time to execute the long distance attack you've been planning for weeks. Best of luck! *Platoons speed on the World Map has been significantly increased. *A platoon that is under attack cannot be moved on the Sector Map by its owner. This can be used to the advantage of a base defender by using small platoons (such as scout platoons consisting of Attack Dogs) to enter battle with a larger one and keep it from being used in a base assault. This tactic is sometimes referred to as "platoon freezing" and is an excellent method of protecting your base in the absence of any sophisticated high-level defences. *If you are missing a platoon, please submit a Customer Support ticket with the TIME (within a few hours) of when it went missing and WHAT the platoon was doing when it went missing. *Discussion Thread > Automatic Repair For Platoons. *The destroyed platoon will show the word "ETA" red in colour if you over your cursor to the platoon instead word "Destroyed". *Base Defender Platoon capacity has been increased to 3800. Animated Photo Animation2.gif|Animation of Attacked Platoon Gallery The first photo goes credit to Pookie_XD and the other 3 goes credit to Goldair1 and the 7th, and the 4th one to Silent_Knight platoon1.JPG|A platoon of Gunners. platoon2.JPG|A mixed platoon of Elite Laser Tanks and Challengers and Flak Tanks and one Gatling Truck. platoon3.JPG|A mixed platoon of Gatling Trucks, Flak Tanks, and Hercules. platoon4.JPG|A mixed platoon of Elite Hellfires, Gatling Trucks, a Flak Tank, and Dogs. Platoon 7.JPG|A mixed platoon of Challengers, and Honey Badgers. platoon7.JPG|A platoon on 52 Suicide Bombers. platoon8.JPG|A platoon of Megas and Gatling Trucks and 2 Flaks and some Attack Dogs. 6555555555.png|base surrounded by different toons DeployPlatoonFromInsideBase.jpg|When Deploying a Platoon From Inside Base animation2.gif|You platoon was attacked! (animation) - notification found on email Video Category:Other Category:Misc Category:In Game